Talk:Khalifa
I'm afraid this nation won't work as part of Future World. You're overlapping Iraqistan and the Federated State of Israel. 77topaz (talk) 06:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, the nation needs to be established after 1950. Have a read here: Rules of Future World. 77topaz (talk) 06:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Does Iraqistan still exist. I went to the chart and it doesn't look so. Secondly, the history isn't finished. TUIKingdom (talk) 16:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Israel is still a player nation, and Iraqistan is part of regional history after your nation was formed. 77topaz (talk) 20:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, the existence of Iraqistan is up to him. It is a blank now but he is unable to simply have his nation IC declare command over it without facing the consequences of trying to forcefully annex a democracy under an Islamic Monarchy. He can either claim Iraqistan having never existed and avoid this conflict or end up in a war between his country and Iraqistan which would be backed by the Security Alliance and possibly NATO. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :If you decide to claim Iraqistan never existed, you'll be creating a lot of work for Ham Ham Time and MineCraftian, as they will be forced to remove any and all trace of this long-existing country from Future World, so decide carefully. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) LOL well as I no-longer have official desire to use it, it is no trouble for me to remove its existence. And yes, Iraqistan is the second country to ever exist in FW, joining in December 2008. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) But then again, there is no sense in deleting any data until Khalifa passes the requirements to leave the probation candidacy period and join into the active RP. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) If American's don't want to keep control in Iraq, I'd be happy to step in..-Sunkist- (talk) 20:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :No. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Not sure what you are proposing. You will adopt Iraqistan and continue its RP? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'd hold it as a territory, and you can still RP with it if you please, but it you have no more intrest with the RP, i'd be happy to try and take care of it. -Sunkist- (talk) 20:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :No. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) How will you explain Australia annexing Iraqistan? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Australia and the Union of Everett do a 1997 Hong Kong kinda thing, we take control of the bases left behind the Union of Everett to keep the Middle East in peace, and also protecting oil commerce back to Australia. -Sunkist- (talk) 21:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Everett is not occupying nor in any form holding authority over Iraqistan. For Everett to tell Australia it's okay to take over and annex Iraqistan would be a gross violation of Everett's alliance with it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :No. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes. But, UP, I'd be happy to do a shared occupation if you are intrested. -Sunkist- (talk) 23:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) You're confusing me TUIKingdom (talk) 02:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, their in a fantasy-world. You just keep on working on Khalifa and tell us when you're ready to submit it to review. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 10:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC)